Birthday suprise
by XaBlackRoseX
Summary: I DID NOT WRITE THIS! My cousin did, as b-day presant. The Doctor and Donna celebrate his Birthday. FLUFFY! Its really cute.


The Doctor sat in his study room, researching some new country in sector 5 of the Chiksen Village.

The TARDIS shook suddenly and violently, fallowed by an explosion of pots and pans hitting the floor. He jumped to his feet and entered the kitchen a moment later.

The first thing he saw was Donna standing by the stove wearing a yellow apron. She was covered head to toe in batter of some sort. The Doctors eyes scanned the rest of the kitchen. The ceiling, walls, cabinets, and the floor were no different than Donna, they were all covered with a pale yellow batter.

"Donna what happened in here?" He asked her. Looking away sheepishly she explained.

"Well you see I was thinking and all. Um and I thought about my birthday party you threw me a while ago." He nodded in remembrance.

It was Donna's 32 birthday. He had rented an entire ball room in the 1800's and had invited her family and Martha along with others he had wanted her to meet. It was smashing! She looked at him and continued.

"And I was wondering when your birthday was. I mean I've been traveling with you for about a year now and you never mentioned anything about such an occasion. I called Martha and Jack, but they weren't sure if you even had one. But everyone has a birthday, right?" Donna paused and looked into his eyes. She ducked her head and continued, blushing madly.

"Um so, uh I decided I'd throw you a surprise birthday party. I was trying to bake a cake using you favorite ingredients."

"Banana's and Jelly Babies." He smiled and she nodded.

"I mean." She scratched the back of her head, an annoying habit she picked up from the Doctor. A large slab of batter fell from the ceiling and onto the Doctor's head. Donna shut her eyes and peeked one open to see the Doctor right in front of her.

She made a startled sound and backed up into the counter. This only rested a few inches away. He took his thumb and wiped a lone piece of batter off of her nose. She watched his thumb as it flew across her nose, blushing bright red.

"S-so I-I take it t-that your not mad." She stuttered, as she swallowed a large lump in her throat trying to calm her heart beat. He smiled at her warmly and stepped back.

"Of course I'm not. Why would I be?" He asked her. It took Donna a moment to realize what he'd said, but answered to the best of capability.

"Oh, well Martha had said that maybe you and Rose had done something along the line of this, and now that she's gone you wouldn't want to do anything. But I still wanted to try it. So I'm sorry." She ducked her head again, seeing his eyes darken. The memory of Rose was still caused him pain.

"No, no. Rose and I never did anything like this. In fact you are the only companion I can remember that has actually brought up the subject that I may have a birthday. So for that I thank you." She blinked a few times and nodded.

"Right. So, I uh better get cleaning. I don't want-" she couldn't finish because when she looked around the TARDIS was already clean as a whistle. She gaped in amazement. "I didn't know the TARDIS cleaned." The Doctor nodded and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Hmm, yeah. Cleans everything. She's even done laundry for me in the past." Donna looked at the Doctor, her left eye twitching.

"What?" The Doctor looked at her and realized he should have just been quiet.

"Oh uh, nothing." He held up his hands in defense as he started to back up with Donna walking closer.

"She does laundry too?" she growled.

"We-ell you see Dona." He looked over his shoulder to see that he couldn't go anywhere.

"You telling me I've been doing your laundry for you for a year, even thought the TARDIS could have very well done it?" He gulped and looked at her.

"Yeah, but you're better. She doesn't iron my suits like you do." He closed his eyes and cursed to himself.

"She irons TOO!" She grabbed his tie and pulled him forward. "Listen here Spaceman, I am no longer doing your laundry for you and as for this party you can go, go, URGH! I don't even know."

"Now Donna be reasonable. It's my birthday after all." He pleaded. He felt his tie drop and looked up at her. Donna sighed and placed her hand on her hips.

"You're right I'm sorry." He looked at her in confusion and coughed nervously.

"Yes, right. Well, yeah." Donna's face reddened as her eyes grew wide. "What's wrong Donna?" he asked.

"I left your present in my room." She ran off in the direction of her room, leaving small drops of batter on the floor. The Doctor smiled to himself as he propped an elbow on the counter. Donna entered the kitchen, her hands behind her back. She was grinning more than usual. He smirked and stood up straight.

She handed him a small box and looked away blushing. He opened it gingerly and smiled. Inside the box was a small book, the writing encrypted in the language of Gallifrey.

"I wasn't sure if it was from Gallifrey or not, but I remember when you showed me an old talisman with the same writing styles." Her blush grew to a deeper red as she continued to look away. "So I just thoug-" She was cut off by the Doctor placing his lips on her, claiming them in a soft yet passionate kiss.

One of his hands was grasping her chin, as his other lay on the small of her back. Donna's eyes stayed wide with shock for only a moment before she closed them and added to their kiss. He pulled away shortly after. He brought his lips to her cheek and licked up some of the batter.

"Yum." He smiled and pulled away.

Donnas hand rested on her heart as she looked up into the Doctors face. He was smiling at her, his hand intertwined with her hair.

"I love it. Thank you Donna Noble." He rested his forehead against hers and breathed in. "Thank you for everything." Donna smiled and slid her eye lids closed.

"Welcome." She pulled away and grinned at him. "Oi, and Spaceman." He looked at her. "I'll continue to do your laundry, but on one condition." He nodded and frowned slightly. He could just imagine what punishment Donna had thought up.

"Yeah."

"You have to promise, that you'll never leave me, under any circumstances." He grinned and took her hands. His face grew serious as he spoke.

"I, The Doctor, promise that under no circumstances that I'll ever abandon you, Donna Noble, until-" He paused trying to think of a fitting end.

"Until death do us part." Donna said squeezing his hand ever so gently. He chuckled and smiled at her with his eyes.

"Yes, until death do us part." She nodded and smiled warmly. He wrapped her in a hug, burring his face in her hair. Donna rested her chin onto his shoulder and whispered in his ear,

"Oh and Doctor, Happy Birthday." He smiled. Happy Birthday indeed.

**~~~~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~~**

**A/N: Happy early b-day cuz! :D I'll see ya when I visit.**

**~ Daniela**


End file.
